


The Spirit's World

by Mizumiii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Japanese Character(s), Japanese Culture, Kitsune, Mahoutokoro (Harry Potter), Marauders, Multi, Romance, Spirit World, Spirits, Spiritual
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizumiii/pseuds/Mizumiii
Summary: Dumbledore décide d'organiser un échange international entre Hogwarts et Mahoutokoro, l'école japonaise de sorciers. Deux visions totalement différentes de la magie vont alors se rencontrer et créer des étincelles qui allumeront peut-être un incendie !





	1. Voyage Aller - 3e Année ( Part I )

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D J'ai fini d'écrire cette fanfic depuis un petit moment mais c'est la première fois que je la poste ici :3  
> J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :3

 

 _Le sol était aussi lisse que du verre, pourtant il était aussi chaud que doux et  rien ne transparaissait en-dessous._ _Elle avança de quelques pas, avec assurance, comme si ce lieu étrange ne lui était pas inconnu. Le son de ses pieds foulant terre se répercutèrent indéfiniment jusqu’à ne devenir qu’un léger bruit cristallin dans le lointain. Tout était noir, aucune lumière n’était là pour éclairer son chemin, pourtant elle savait exactement où aller. Le bruit de sa robe frottant le sol créait un léger murmure assourdissant comme le bourdonnement d’une abeille en quête de miel. Elle avança, encore et encore durant ce qui parut être une éternelle seconde. Jusqu’à ce que, soudain, elle s’immobilise. Un léger soupire se fit entendre et vint rejoindre l’étonnante mélodie qui s’était formée dans l’air étrange qui les entourait. Cet endroit ne ressemblait à rien de connu, pourtant elle le connaissait parfaitement bien._

__ Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, déclara-t-elle._

_Sa voix semblait être chaude et froide à la fois mais il semblait qu’elle avait toujours appartenu à ce lieu si étrange. Personne ne lui répondit, pourtant elle entendit la réponse et un léger sourire vient effleurer ses lèvres._

__ Jamais je ne t’abandonnerais._

 

**Voyage Aller - 3ième année (Part I)**

 

Miyuki se réveilla en sueur dans son futon. Encore ce rêve qui la pourchassait inlassablement chaque nuit. Elle était sûr de ne pas connaître ce lieu. Pourtant, elle avait aussi l’étrange impression de le connaître à la perfection même. Ces deux sentiments totalement contradictoire lui donnaient systématiquement le tournis et la nausée chaque matin. Un léger bruissement à côté d’elle lui apprit qu’elle avait réveillé sa camarade de chambre.

_ Rendors toi, grommela-t-elle.

_ Trop tard, répliqua son amie.

Miyuki leva un regard bleu sur son amie aux yeux rouges. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blanc que du nacre alors que les siens étaient semblables à l’ébène. Les autres personnes les appellaient les carpes koï pour se moquer de l’impression qu’elles donnaient d’être l’exacte opposé physiquement l’une de l’autre.

_ Et puis, j’ai toujours trouvé que se faire réveiller au milieu de la nuit était très bon pour mon teint, ironisa son amie à l’humour… déroutant.

_ Si tu le dis, soupira Miyuki en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller tandis que ses longs cheveux la recouvraient comme un voile noir. J’en ai marre de ce rêve stupide !

_ A qui le dis tu, répliqua-t-elle doctement. Surtout que les autres arrivent d’ici, elle jeta un oeil par la fenêtre pour regarder la lune, trois heures.

_ Un jour il faudra que tu m’expliques comment tu fais ça Aslinn...

_ Le talent très chère, le talent…

Miyuki lui lança un regard absolument pas convaincu par son argument qui était tout sauf logique.

_ J’imagine qu’il est peine perdue d’essayer de se rendormir maintenant, supposa Aslinn. Envie de jouer?

_ Autant utiliser ce temps à quelque chose, accepta Miyuki en se redressant.

Elle murmura quelques mots et un goban vient flotter jusque devant elles. Celui-ci était tout simple, si on oubliait sa capacité à flotter dans les airs, et des pierres blanches  apparurent dans un bol à côté de Miyuki tandis que Aslinn récupérait les noires.

_ J’aime pas commencer, soupira celle-ci en voyant quelle couleur elle avait obtenu.

_ Tu dis tout le temps ça, répliqua Miyuki déjà plongée dans une intense réflexion.

_ Tu prends ce jeu trop au sérieux.

_ Et toi pas assez.

Il était assez difficile de croire que ces deux jeunes filles, toutes deux âgées de treize ans, puissent être amies. Et pourtant !  Elles se connaissaient depuis maintenant leur sept ans et avaient étonnement réussis à faire naître et surtout survivre une étrange amitié entre elles. Mais, pour l’heure, la situation était intense tandis que Aslinn réfléchissait à comment réussir à prendre l’avantage sur Miyuki. Celle-ci était une véritable maître dans l’art du go, de plus c’était elle qui lui avait tout appris ce qui rendait ardue la tâche de la surprendre sans commettre d’erreurs.

 

🌸🌸🌸🌸

_ Alors qui a gagné ce matin ? Demanda Mikage une camarade de leur école.

_ Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce jeu, déclara Aslinn en laissant ainsi deviner qu’elle avait encore perdu.

_ Je suis sûr que tu finiras par y arriver, l’encouragea Sakura.

Aslinn lui lança un regard rouge légèrement découragé mais le sourire timide mais encourageant de la jeune fille lui donna du baume au coeur.

_ De toute façon ma victoire est inéluctable, s'enorgueillit-elle, je suis sûr que Miyu aurait dû finir chez les Tengu de toute façon.

_ C’est vrai qu’elle est vraiment douée pour le go, reconnu Sakura.

_ Hors de question que je finisse chez les Tengu, répliqua sèchement Miyuki en s’asseyant à côté de son amie.

Celle-ci lui fit de la place en reniflant dédaigneusement mais lui tendit tout de même un bol de riz.

_ Merci, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ce matin? Demanda-t-elle.

_ C’est les Oni qui font le repas, lui apprit Mikage assise en face d’elle.

Ce simple fait répondait entièrement à sa question et Miyuki dû faire une croix sur un bon repas pour bien commencer cette journée qui s’annonçait difficile. Leur école, qui s'appelait Mahoutokoro, était la plus brillante et la plus célèbre académie de sorcier de tout le Japon. Les élèves y commençaient leurs cours à l’âge de sept ans avant de venir s’y installer à onze ans. Miyuki était âgée de treize ans donc cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu’elle habitait ici et cinq qu’elle assistait aux cours de ses enseignants. Les élèves étaient dispatchés sous la direction de six daimyos différents qui correspondent chacun à un yokai bien précis. Même si leur école ne comptait pas énormément d’élèves, les enseignants avaient fait le choix de faire plusieurs groupes pour favoriser la personnalisation de l’enseignement et ainsi viser un meilleur apprentissage pour les élèves. Aslinn et elle dépendaient du Daimyô Kitsune tandis que Sakura appartenait à celui Okami et Mikage à celui Ryû. Il en existait encore trois autres : les Oni, les Tengu et les Kappa. Chacun avait leurs propres spécialisations et domaines de prédilections. Généralement, durant l’âge des sept à onze ans, les élèves et les enseignants prennent le temps de réfléchir à quel daimyô ils préfèrent appartenir avant qu’une décision soit officiellement prise à la rentrée de la onzième année. Miyuki n’avait pas longuement hésité pour choisir le sien, le choix s’était même presque imposé à elle. Enfin, tout ça pour expliquer pourquoi le fait que ce soit au tour des Oni de s’occuper du petit déjeuner n’était pas une bonne nouvelle, disons que généralement, les élèves qui choisissent ce daimyo sont loins d’être raffinés et encore moins cuisiniers.  

_ Apparemment, les nouveaux vont arriver bientôt, expliqua Kyoga en s’asseyant à côté d’elles.

Aucun d’eux ne faisaient partis du même daimyo mais leur école comptait trop peu d’élèves pour entretenir une compétition très vive entre chaque groupe donc ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps tous ensemble. Le reste des élèves étaient plus ou moins divisés par âge et surtout en fonction de la couleur de leur tenue qui renseignait sur leur niveau d'aptitude. Sachant que rose pâle était le plus bas et doré le plus haut. Actuellement, Miyuki avait une robe violette foncée comme la plupart de ses camarades de son âge. En tout, ils étaient dix à avoir treize ans. Et devaient être une petite centaine en tout.

_ Ils sont arrivés ! S’écria un de leurs camarades plus âgés.

Les dernières années avaient le droit de postuler au rôle de daimyo, donc il y en avait six en tout, un par groupe (tout âge confondu). Bien évidemment, celui-ci était contrôlé par un enseignant nommé Daimyo, tandis que le directeur de l’école en générale avait le même rôle que l’empereur du Japon mais à l’échelle de Mahoutokoro. Pour en revenir à leurs affaires, leur camarade, Ashitaka était le shogun des Tengu et donc chargé de la plupart des tâches importantes de l’école. Dont accueillir leurs invités.

_ Préparez-vous ! Les houspilla-t-il en voyant qu’ils ne semblaient pas vraiment pressés.

Bon gré, mal gré, Miyuki sortit ses genoux de sous la table pour se tourner vers les allées qui longeaient chaques tables elles-même posaient sur des tatamis. Tous les élèves se mirent poliment dans cette position et attendirent dans un silence religieux que les étrangers arrivent. Enfin, le silence était un terme sujet à controverse car Aslinn chuchotait joyeusement à côté d’elle.

_ Tu crois qu’ils auront deux têtes ? Gloussa-t-elle en imaginant à quoi ils ressemblaient.

_ Aslinn, la reprit Miyuki, tu devrais le savoir toi-même, tu n’es pas japonaise.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard choqué.

_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas, soupira Miyuki.

_ J’ai toujours trouvé que les gens avaient une drôle de tête ici.

La japonaise faillit lui faire remarquer qu’elle n’était pas beaucoup mieux mais elle dû s’abstenir car les portes en bois sculptés de la salle s’ouvrirent pour laisser place à une délégation d’adolescents en robes noirs et chapeaux pointus. Miyuki ressentit un profond malaise devant leurs accoutrements qui donnaient l’impression de voir une gravure de sorcières du moyen-âge en europe centrale. Quelle idée de s’accoutrer de la sorte?

Les nouveaux arrivants s’arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de la table réservée aux professeurs et au directeur de l’école. Cette dernière était une femme d’un âge mystérieux car ses yeux noirs semblaient briller d’une sagesse infini tandis que ses cheveux gris tombaient en cascade jusqu’à ses pieds pourtant son visage était pourvu que de rares rides. Amane Amaterasu se leva avec grâce et un vieil homme se dégagea de la foule des étrangers. Il était plus facile de statuer qu’il était vieux car son visage était couvert de rides mais ses yeux semblaient briller de la même sagesse que son interlocutrice, Miyuki en déduisit qu’il devait être le directeur de l’autre école.

_ Bonjour, fit-il dans un japonais plutôt mélodieux. Je tenais à vous remercier au nom de tout Hogwarts d’avoir accepté ce programme d’échange entre écoles de sorciers.

_ Le plaisir est pour nous, répondit Amane dans un parfait tout aussi excellent que le japonais de son interlocuteur. Vous élèves sont les bienvenus, ils seront placés dans des daimyos en fonction de leurs préférences et j’espère que leur séjour leur sera aussi profitable qu’à nous.

_ Je n’en doute pas, répondit-t-il avant de se tourner vers ses propres élèves. Rangez vous en fonction de votre année d’étude et rejoignez la table adéquate.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement avant que quelques élèves réussissent à se séparer pour former des groupes de niveaux. Une dizaine se retrouva donc assis à la table de Miyuki et de Aslinn. Aucun d’entre eux ne prit la parole le temps que dura le capharnaüm qui régnait bruyamment autour d’eux. Peu habituée à ce genre de bazzart sonore, les deux jeunes filles grimacèrent en se retenant de se boucher les oreilles. Miyuki murmura très bas et soudainement tout leur parvient comme très distancé ou étouffé. Aslinn inclina la tête en direction de son amie pour la remercier de sa prévenance. Elle remarqua alors le regard d’un des garçons fixé sur elles comme s’il avait aperçu quelque chose, mais cela était quasiment impossible.

Finalement, la directrice se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit parmis ses élèves sans qu’elle n’ait besoin de lever le moindre doigts, les autres élèves se turent à leur tour sous le regard insistant de leur directeur.

_ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue élèves de Hogwarts, déclara-t-elle en anglais. S’il vous plaît, profitez pleinement de ce séjour. Posez toutes les questions que vous volez à nos élèves et répondez autant que vous le pouvez aux leurs. Mes élèves, je vous prie de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de nos daimyos pour qu’ils puissent choisir celui qui leur correspond le mieux. Maintenant, mangez ce repas préparé par nos chers Oni, ensuite nous vous ferons visiter le palais.

Miyuki jeta un regard inquisiteur aux élèves qui étaient venus s'asseoir à côté d’eux durant la cérémonie. Ils étaient exactement le même nombre qu’eux, c’est à dire dix, même si actuellement deux de leurs camarades étaient actuellement aux cuisines. Un petit silence gêné se répandit dans la salle tandis que tout le monde réfléchissait dans sa tête sur comment engager la conversation. Surtout que les japonais avaient eu la consigne de s’exprimer en anglais pour améliorer leur apprentissage de cette langue étrangère. Finalement, Mikage décida de prendre les choses en mains. C’était une jeune fille bien éduquée, descendant d’une longue lignée de sorciers japonais purs-sangs et elle avait toutes les qualités requises pour devenir quelqu’un d’important. Enfin c’est ce que ses manières laissaient transparaître d’elle.

_ Bonjour, je suis Mikage Okuni, fit-elle dans un anglais parfait. j’appartiens au Daimyo Ryu, dont le symbole est le dragon sacré. Tout comme Chikage Tenromaru.

Leur camarade en question inclina poliment la tête pour saluer les élèves de Hogwarts et certains lui rendirent maladroitement son salut. Il y eut un autre flottement avant que Mikage fasse signe aux autres de continuer.

_ Ah ! Euh, je suis Sakura Kinamoto, du daimyo Okami, le chien sacré, enchanté ! Déclara leur amie d’une voix tremblante.

_ Et moi aussi, Yumina Kinjou, se présenta celle-ci avec une légère trace d’effronterie dans la voix tandis qu’elle posait une main possessive sur l’épaule de sa camarade comme pour défier les nouveaux d’essayer de la toucher.

_ Je m'appelle Naname Omiyage, j'appartiens au kappa. Tout comme Kyoga Maruse. Et mes deux frères jumeaux, Rin et Take font tout deux partis du daimyo Oni mais vous ne les verrez pas pour l'instant car ce sont eux qui préparent actuellement le repas.

Les présentations étaient presque finies mais ni Miyuki ni Aslinn ne s'en étaient rendues compte car elles étaient actuellement en train d'échanger des messes basses comme des conspiratrices.

_ Hm Miyuki, Aslinn, toussota Mikage pour essayer d'attirer leur attention.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Miyuki avant de voir les regards curieux des anglais sur elle. Oh. Désolée on se demandait quelque chose enfin passons…

_ Non ! S’exclama Aslinn. Je dois savoir ! Est ce que vous mangez des haricots au petit déjeuner ?!

Les anglais présents autour de la table la dévisageaient comme si elle avait deux têtes tandis que Miyuki enfonçait la sienne dans ses mains avec un soupir tragique.

_ Euuh oui, répondit une jeune anglais aux cheveux roux et au regard vert.

_ C'est trop bizarre, assena Aslinn sans aucun tact.

_ Elle est tout le temps comme ça ? Demanda un autre anglais aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

_ Malheureusement, oui, avoua Miyuki. Je suis Miyuki Otori et voici Raiko Grimoire. Nous sommes toutes les deux dans le daimyo Kitsune, le renard sacré.

Miyuki jeta un regard à sa camarade qui était partie dans un grand débat avec l'anglaise qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de répondre à sa question et soupira à nouveau.

_ Elle ne ressemble pas à une japonaise, fit remarquer un adolescent aux cheveux noirs.

_ Normale, répondit la jeune fille du tac au tac. C'est une alien, en tout cas c'est la seul explication logique.

Il la regarda comme s'il essayait de savoir si elle se moquait de lui ou non mais elle lui dédia son sourire le plus innocent.

_ Et vous c'est quoi vos prénoms ? Demanda soudainement Aslinn.

_ Moi c'est James Potter ! S'exclama cheveux ébouriffés. Voici Lily Evans, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black. Nous faisons tous partis des Gryffondors !

_ C'est quoi ? Demanda Aslinn sans aucun tact devant l'air enjoué de James.

_ Dans notre école les élèves sont divisés en 4 maisons, expliqua doucement Lily. Les Gryffondors, symbolisé par un lion, Serpentard, par un serpent,  Serdaigle par un aigle et Poufsouffle par un blaireau.

_ Un blaireau ? S'exclama Aslinn avant d'éclater de rire. Itai !

Aslinn se tourna vivement vers Miyuki mais celle ci lui dédia son air innocent et elle regretta soudainement de lui avoir appris un soir d'ennuis.

_ Et toi tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda Miyuki au garçon aux cheveux noirs.

_ Severus Rogue.

_ Moi c'est Pandora Flawey, se présenta une jeune blonde à la voix chantante et rêveuse.

_ Je suis Narcissa Black, annonça une autre élève qui ressemblait beaucoup à Mikage pour le coup.

_ Je m'appelle Rowena McKinnon, fit une rousse avec un étrange accent. Et voici mon frère Fergus.

_ Yo moi c'est Dean Prewett, finit le dernier garçon de la table.

Ils se regardèrent tous en souriant. finalement, c'était plutôt amusant de pouvoir discuter dans une autre langue avec des personnes différents d’ordinaire. Ils finirent de manger en discutant des différents daimyo pour aider les nouveaux arrivants à en choisir un qui leur plaît. Ensuite, leur directrice leur demanda de former des duo tout comme ses élèves ensuite ils devraient faire le tour de l'école par groupe de quatre. A la fin de la journée, réunion à nouveau dans la grande salle pour assigner les nouveaux daimyos.

_ Donc dans votre école vous utilisez des baguettes magiques ? Remarqua Miyuki.

_ Oui, juste avant la rentrée on doit en acheter une ou s'en procurer une en tout cas, expliqua Rogue. Mais pas vous ?

_ Les baguettes c'est pour les faibles, répliqua Aslinn avec espièglerie.

Rogue lui lança un regard nerveux et sombre. En une fraction de seconde il tenta de s'introduire dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas un sort qu'il maîtrisait totalement mais il marchait sur la plupart des élèves de son école.  Malheureusement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la vision d'un magnifique serpent rose à cornes arc en ciel se mit à chanter à tue tête dans son esprit le forçant instantanément à rompre la connexion pour éviter de de devenir fou face à cette atroce vision.

_ Pris la main dans le sac, se moqua fièrement Aslinn.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'étonna Rowena.

_ J'imagine que Aslinn s'amuse encore au dépend de quelqu'un, commenta simplement Miyuki.

Malheureusement, Rogue ne sembla pas prendre la blague de la même façon et pressa le pas pour distancer le groupe de filles.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Aslinn qui avait parfois du mal à comprendre que son humour n’atteigne pas tout le monde.

_ Je ne sais pas, je vais voir.

Miyuki se dépêcha de suivre leur nouveau camarade. Elles avaient un devoir en tant qu’hôte et il n’aurait plus manqué qu’elles se fassent remarquer dès le premier jour. Parfois, elle maudissait Aslinn et son humour qui manquait sérieusement de tact. Heureusement, Rogue ne pouvait pas aller bien loin : le parc de l’école s’étendait jusqu’à une barrière magique qu’il était impossible de franchir surtout que l’extérieur n’était rien d’autre qu’un volcan continuellement enneigé. Alors qu’à l’intérieur régnait un éternel printemps magique. Miyuki le retrouva assis à côté d’un étang à quelques pas de la forêt d’émeraudes nommé ainsi pour la couleur de ses arbres qui semblaient briller comme des pierres précieuses quand les rayons du soleil les illuminait.

_ Désolée pour Aslinn, déclara Miyuki en s’approchait de l’autre élève.

Malgré sa fierté, elle avait aussi des valeurs et elle s’inclina devant lui en espérant que cela suffirait à obtenir son pardon.

_ Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

_ Je m’excuse?

_ Non mais cette position.

_ C’est comme ça que nous demandons pardon, expliqua Miyuki étonnée que ce ne soit pas pareil pour eux.

_ Tu n’as pas besoin, soupira-t-il finalement en reportant son attention sur l’étang.

La jeune fille resta indécise sans trop savoir quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral vu qu’il ne semblait pas aller très bien. Elle se souvient alors de la conversation qu’ils avaient avant que cela ne dérape.

_ Tu veux voir quelque chose de sympa? Lui proposa-t-elle avec un sourire mutin qui fit légèrement briller ses yeux bleus.

Enchanté par son idée, elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et attrapa prestement sa main dans la sienne et pointant un point au-dessus de l’étendue d’eau avec son autre main libre.

_ Regarde !

Rogue dû se retenir de retirer prestement sa main. Même s’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dumbledore l’avait choisi lui parmis tout les autres serpentard pour participer à cet échange international, il ne voulait pas non plus provoquer un incident diplomatique en se montrant grossier envers les autres élèves. Après tout, avec un peu de chance, ici ils ne le traîteraient pas comme à Hogwart. L’idée lui avait plu mais la réaction d’Aslinn lui avait violemment rappelé les moqueries du même goût de James et il avait à nouveau sentit cette sombre colère qui parfois l’emprisonnait sans qu’il ne puisse s’en débarrasser. Soudain, il fut coupé dans le fil de ses pensées par quelque chose dans son champs de vision.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est…

Il s’arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase. Il y avait quelque chose qui volait devant lui et ce n’était surement pas un oiseau. Cela avait une forme humanoïde mais d’une taille très petite, une quinzaine de centimètres tout au plus et de longues ailes dans le dos tandis que leurs peaux semblaient écailleuses et tiraient entre le violet et le vert-bleu.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’est? Réussit-il à demander malgré l’émerveillement qui l’avait soudain saisit à la gorge.

_ ça, fit fièrement Miyuki. C’est pourquoi nous n’avons pas besoin de baguettes !

_ Des esprits, comprit Severus.

_ Exactement, reconnu-t-elle légèrement impressionnée par son esprit de déduction. Il en existe partout dans le monde à ce qui paraît, mais la plupart des écoles n’enseigne plus comment communiquer avec eux et partager leurs pouvoirs magiques.

_ Vous pouvez faire ça?

_ Bien sûr. Les Kitsunes sont ceux qui ont le plus d’affinité avec les esprits, expliqua Miyuki. J’ai toujours vu les esprits c’est un don inné.

_ C’est vraiment un don merveilleux.

_ Merci.

Ils restèrent un moment à regarder les esprits voler au-dessus de l’eau et des arbres en toute impunités. La barrière magique ne semblait pas les arrêter et ils faisaient des vas et viens incessants entre l’extérieur et l’intérieur.

_ C’est là que vous vous cachiez ! S’exclama Rowenna en les apercevant de loin.

_ Désolée Miyu, fit Aslinn en faisant la moue. Mais il a essayé de rentrer dans ma tête !

_ Je n’aurais pas dû, reconnu Severus.

_ Allez sans rancunes ! S’exclama la jeune fille contente de ne pas s’être fait plus réprimander que ça.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’il nous reste à voir? Demanda Rowena.

_ On a déjà vu le terrain de quidditch, enfin la mer en somme, le palais on a fait le tour, le parc aussi, on peut se promener dans la forêt si vous voulez, proposa Miyuki.  

_ Il y a des esprits différents à l’intérieur ? Questionna Severus qui ressentait un vif intérêt pour cette nouvelle magie dont il ne savait rien.

_ Bien sûr, expliqua Aslinn. Il en existe beaucoup et complètement différents, on va vous montrer !

La jeune fille attrapa la main de Rowena pour lui faciliter la vision des esprits qui n’étaient pas forcément un don inné et sinon demandait beaucoup d’années d’entraînement. Mais, les deux élèves avaient déjà appris à partager leur vision par un simple contact et elles en firent donc profiter leur nouveau camarade.

_ Bien entendu nous ne faisons pas que de la magie avec les esprits, reconnu Miyuki. A partir de l’année prochaine on va apprendre comment construire notre propre baguette magique et le but sera qu’on la finisse pour notre remise de diplôme à la fin de nos études.

_ J’aimerais bien construire ma propre baguette magique, reconnut Rowenna visiblement enjouée à cette idée.

_ Peut-être que ce sera possible, songea Miyu, si j’ai bien compris, nos deux directeurs souhaitent répéter cet échange tout les ans.

_ ça serait vraiment super !

Soudain, ils se stoppèrent sous un immense cerisier en fleurs qui se trouvait étonnement exactement au centre de la forêt. Ses branches solides supportent les centaines de boutons roses qui dégagent une douce odeur sucrée et entêtante. Les deux japonaises regardent ce spectacle avec toujours autant de fascination malgré les années tandis que les deux anglais se demandent pourquoi il n’existe pas d’arbres aussi magnifiques chez eux. Severus songea que plus il en apprenaient sur la magie du Japon, plus celle-ci lui semblait plus douce et poétique que celle qu’il avait toujours apprise.

_ Elle est là, murmura Aslinn pour une fois discrète et révérencieuse.

_ Qui ça ? Demanda Rowena en calquant le ton de sa voix sur le sien sans s’en rendre compte.

Miyuki et Aslin échangèrent un regard et finalement la première hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elles prirent chacune une main des deux autres élèves et soudain ils virent la chose la plus magique et la plus incroyable qu’ils n’avaient jamais vu. Cette apparition allait les hanter pour le reste de leur vie. Au pied de l’arbre, une jeune femme reposait endormie, une longue queue blanche et touffue reposait sur ses genoux tandis que deux oreilles de renards se distinguaient sur le dessus de sa tête. Son corps et ses longues boucles d’ébènes étaient recouverts de multiples pétales de cerisiers comme si elle était là depuis un long moment maintenant. Ils tinrent tous leur respiration comme s’ils se rendaient tous inconsciemment compte de ce qui était entrain de se passer sous leurs yeux. Soudain, la jeune femme sembla se rendre compte de leur présence, elle redressa lentement sa tête avant d’ouvrir ses paupières, deux pupilles fendues et jaunes se posèrent sur eux les traversant d’un frisson inconnu. Un sourire étendit ses lèvres dévoilant deux canines sur ses lèvres rougeoyantes. Puis, la vision disparut complètement prenant les deux anglais totalement au dépourvu.

_ Qu’est-ce que c’était ? S’étonna Severus.

_ Elle était magnifique, soupira Rowenna visiblement bouleversée par ce dont ils venaient d’être témoin.

_ C’est l’emblème de notre daimyo, répondit Aslinn avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ La Kitsune, ajouta Miyuki les joues rougies par l’émotion.

_ Pourquoi elle a disparu? Interrogea le garçon.

_ Même si nous pouvons voir les esprits, expliqua la blandine, s’ils ne le veulent pas, on ne peut pas les forcer.

Leur nouveau camarade sembla réfléchir à ce qu’il venait d’apprendre avec un sérieux qui les surpris. Miyuki avait d’abords pensé que ces étrangers seraient sûrement hermétique à leur culture et leur magie qu’elle savait fondamentalement différentes de la plupart des autres mais ces deux-là la prenaient totalement au dépourvue. Soudain, quelques notes de musique retentirent dans l'air.

_ C'est l'heure de rentrer, déclara Miyuki.


	2. Répartition

Le petit groupe prit donc la direction du palais Mahoutokoro. Ils passèrent sous l'arc sculpté dans le jade représentant les six esprits protecteurs de l'école : un tengu, un kappa, un okami, un oni, un ryu et bien sûr un kitsune. En passant à côté de ce dernier, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'ils venaient de voir. L'émotion qu'il avait ressenti avait été alors plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir dans sa vie tout en étant d'une pureté qu'il ne savait pas comment expliquer. Finalement, cet échange avec l'école japonaise s'annonçait riche en apprentissages. Et, peut être que ici il pourrait s'approcher un peu de Lily. Puisqu'ils ne seraient pas dispatchés en fonction de leur maison mais en fonction de leurs goûts, s'il lui parlait de ce qu'il venait de voir il était sur qu'elle accepterait de venir dans ce daimyo. Il s’excusa auprès de Miyuki et d’Aslinn dans l'intention de retrouver Lily. 

_ Du coup vous n'êtes que deux par daimyo c'est ça ? Demanda Rowena tandis qu'elles s’installaient à leur table.

_ De notre âge oui, expliqua Miyuki. On n'est que 10 à avoir 13 ans mais en tout notre daimyo doit compter une petite vingtaine de personnes de 11 à 17 ans. La majorité au Japon est de 20 ans mais celle magique est baissée à 17 pour correspondre à celle des autres pays.

_ C'est un an plus tôt que nous, s'étonna la rousse.

Soudain les enseignants entrèrent suivis des retardataires qui allèrent s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Miyu regarda Severus s'installer à côté de l'autre étudiante aux cheveux roux, Lily si elle ne se trompait pas. Étonnement, un autre garçon, James, se précipita à côté d'elle. Décidément, songea la japonaise, cette fille a du succès. Pourtant Lily semblait plus gênée que flattée par la situation.

_  J'espère que cette première journée vous a plu, déclara Amane. Il est maintenant temps pour vous de choisir à  quel daimyo vous souhaitez appartenir durant le temps de cet échange important entre nos deux écoles. Honneur aux plus âgés.

Les dernières années étaient le symbole de la fierté de l'école. Ashitaka se leva et annonça clairement les différents choix des étudiants de Hogwarts qui les accompagnaient avant de se rasseoir. La directrice approuva leurs choix puis se fut au tour des sixième années et ainsi de suite jusqu'à arriver au tour de la table de Miyuki. Mikage prit les devant puisqu'ils n'avaient pas de shoguns  (rôles réservés aux élèves d'au moins seize ans). Elle se leva avec une certaine prestance et commença par Lily qui était assise à côté d'elle. 

_ Je veux aller parmi les Okami, déclara celle ci d'une voix clair et assurée. 

_ Qui pour l'accompagner? Demanda Mikage comme si elle procédait à un rituel sacré.

Instantanément, deux mains se levèrent surprenant leurs camarades. James jeta un regard provoquant à Severus et celui-ci sentit la colère le gagner.

_ Je suis ravi que les Okami provoquent une telle passion, déclara le daimyo de ce groupe. Mais il serait préférable que seuls deux élèves nous rejoigne parmi les troisième années pour éviter de rompre l'harmonie de notre groupe.

C'était un homme aux traits carrés et à la voix ferme presque dur. Mais, il respirait aussi une impression qui donnait envie de lui faire totalement confiance et de se reposer sur lui.

_ James Potter, déclara simplement Albus.

Miyuki s'étonna qu'il choisisse aussi rapidement sans traces apparentes d'équité dans son choix. Dans leur école, l'harmonie et le respect de chacun étaient des qualités favorisés, ainsi quand des conflits émergeaient, tout était fait pour y répondre le plus équitablement possible. Mikage regarda sa directrice avec étonnement mais celle-ci se contenta de sourire simplement et la jeune fille comprit le message.

_ James Potter tu fais maintenant partis des Okami, déclara t-elle humblement.

_ Géniale ! Ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer le jeune garçon en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire triomphant.

Miyuki remarqua alors l’expression blessée de Severus et ses poings serrés qui tremblaient légèrement. Pourquoi son camarade lui infligeait ça ? 

_ Où souhaites-tu aller Remus ? Demanda Mikage en continuant le tour de la table.

_ J’aimerais faire partie des Kappa, déclara-t-il en essayant de ratraper le comportement de son ami. 

_ Qui pour l’accompagner ?

_ Moi, se proposa Pandora Fawley avec son sourire rêveur. 

_ Bien. A ton tour Sirius.

Finalement, Sirius et Dean descidèrent d’aller ensemble chez les Oni tandis que Narcissa et Fergus furent accepté chez le daimyo Ryu. Ne restant plus que Severus et Rowena. 

_ Acceptez-vous de faire parti du daimyo Kitsune ? Demanda Mikage.

_ Bien sûr ! Fit Rowena qui visiblement avait été enchanté par ce qu’elle avait vu.

Mais, Severus resta silencieux, visiblement, il ne s’était toujours pas remis de la scène avec son camarade. Miyuki le regarda faire en se sentant légèrement compatissante pour lui, surtout qu’il avait eu l’air d’être tellement passionné par leur magie qu’elle regrettait que son séjour se passe mal. Finalement, le jeune garçon sembla se rendre compte qu’on attendait qu’il parle et il leva ses yeux noirs sur eux.

_ J’irais là où vous voulez de moi.

_ Bien sûr qu’on veut de toi, moshi, se moqua Aslinn pour dérider l’atmosphère. 

_ C’est quoi un moshi? Demanda Severus.

Aslinn éclata de rire tandis que Miyuki hésitait à lui dire la vérité de peur qu’il se vexe comme durant la matiné. 

_ C’est une pâtisserie, expliqua-t-elle en tentant d’enrober la vérité dans un compliment. C’est très bon et plutôt mignon. 

Severus lui lança un regard troublé mais sembla se satisfaire de son explication tandis que Aslinn tentait d’étouffer son rire dans ses mains. Le reste de la cérémonie se passa sans accroche, Miyuki remarqua qu’un autre élève portait le même nom que famille que Sirius, pourtant celui-ci ne sembla pas intéressé par lui, au contraire il n’arrêtait pas de chuchoter dans l’oreille de James avant qu’ils ne se mettent à éclater d’un rire complice en désignant de façon malpoli Severus. La jeune fille en avait un peu marre de leur comportement irrespectueux et elle décida de leur donner une bonne leçon. Elle regarda tranquillement autour d’elle jusqu’à trouver exactement ce qu’elle cherchait : elle murmura rapidement quelques paroles tout bas et le tour fut joué. Quelques secondes après, la baguette de James lui échappait des mains et commençait à décrire des tours dans l’air en lançant des étincelles. Le jeune garçon poussa un petit cri épouvanté mais aussi rapidement que cela avait commencé, tout s’arrêta. Sauf que la baguette de James se retrouva par terre à une certaine distance de la table le forçant à se lever pour aller la récupérer. Tout les autres élèves le regardèrent avec agacement en se demandant pourquoi il se faisait ainsi remarquer alors que le calme régnait juste avant. Miyuki ne put s’empêcher de rire en voyant sa mine déconfite et elle aperçut le regard interrogateur de Severus. Amusée par son tour, elle lui fit un clin d’oeil et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune garçon pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée. 

Visiblement, les Oni s'étaient dépassés pour ce repas : ils avaient cuisiné des ramens dans un bouillon étonnement réussis et accompagné de tranches de porcs panées avec du panko. Les japonais durement montrer aux anglais comment manger avec des baguettes ce qui donna lieu à de nombreux fous rires.

_ Tu y es presque, encouragea Miyuki.

Ils s'étaient installés autour de la table en fonction de leurs daimyos pour commencer à chaponner leurs nouveaux camarades. Aslinn s'occupait de Rowena qui peinait considérablement à attraper ses pâtes et elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si elles n'étaient pas ensorcelées pour lui échapper. De son côté, Severus tentait tant bien que mal de récupérer son nitamango mais celui ci glissait systématiquement de ses baguettes quand il tentait de le porter à ses lèvres. Soudain, Aslinn tourna un regard étincelant vers Severus (qui se trouvait à sa gauche), elle brandit prestement ses propres baguettes, attrapa vivement son nitamango et l’enfourna d'un coup dans sa bouche.

_ C'est cmcha qufaut faire, déclara t-elle l'air aux anges.

_ Mon oeuf, soupira Severus dégoûté de se l'être fait voler impunément par Aslinn.

_ Attends, prends le mien, proposa Miyuki en lui en tendant la moitié.

Elle tenait correctement ses baguettes juste à côté du visage de Severus et quand celui ci se retourna il se retrouva avec la moitié d’oeuf à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. La situation était assez gênante, il ne voulait pas que les autres fassent de commentaires mais en même temps s'il n'acceptait pas il risquait de vexer la seule personne qui le traitait bien en dehors de Lily. Finalement, il attrapa rapidement l'oeuf du bout des lèvres et pu enfin savourer ce nouveau goût.

_ Alors ?

_ C'est correct, déclara t-il succinctement.

_ Tu ne peux pas juste dire ça ! S’exclama Aslinn. Les nitamango c’est juste la meilleure chose au monde !

_ Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que c’est un alien, s’amusa Severus.

_ Encore ce n’était pas le plus grave, avoua Miyuki d’un air grave. Tout a empiré le jour où sa tête a cogné contre un mur. 

_ Miyu ! S’écria son amie outrée qu’elle se moque d’elle. Ce n’était même pas drôle !

_ Vu ta tête, si, riposta la jeune fille.

_ Non !

_ Si !

Severus et Rowena se regardèrent légèrement dépassés par la tournure que prenait la discussion entre les deux filles. Kyoga qui se trouvait à côté d’eux se tourna dans leur direction avec un sourire amusé.

_ Vous voulez savoir ce que c’est leur surnom? Demanda-t-il avec un air mutin. Les carpes koïs ! Mais à mon avis c’est parce qu’elles sont aussi bêtes que des poissons ! Aïe !

_ Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi des esprits, le réprimanda sèchement une autre japonaise.

_ Mais Naname, renifla son camarade.

_ Bien fait, fit Aslinn en lui tirant la langue.

S’en suivit une dispute entre les deux farceurs de leur groupe qui dériva étrangement sur un concours de blagues en japonais que malheureusement ne put pas suivre la moitié anglaise de la compagnie. 

_ Qu’est-ce qu’ils disent ? Demanda Lupin.

_ Rien d’important, le rassura Naname d’un air entendu.

Une fois le repas terminé, la directrice les encouragea à se rendre parmis les dortoirs réservés à chaque daimyo. Aslinn et Miyuki guidèrent Severus et Rowena jusqu’au leurs qui se trouvait dans l’aile droite du palais. Chacune d’elles était découpée en trois étages, un pour chaque daimyo et le dernier pour la directrice. Les autres enseignants avaient chacun une chambre dans un des daimyos. Ils marchèrent silencieusement, digérant le copieux repas qu’ils avaient savouré juste avant jusqu’à ce que Severus fasse une remarque.

_ Votre palais est un peu vide, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

Aslinn lui lança un regard assassin et ouvrit la bouche pour lui faire comprendre ce qu’elle pensait de son opinion mais Miyuki lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour lui couper son élan.

_ C’est vrai que dans le nôtre, il y a des fantômes qui se promènent et les peintures sont vivantes, expliqua Rowena pour essayer de justifier la remarque de son camarade.

_ Je comprends votre point de vu, répondit poliment Miyuki malgré le regard furieux d’Aslinn. Mais, je pense qu’il ne s’agit réellement qu’une question de vue. 

Elle attrapa la main de Severus et de Rowena leur permettant ainsi de voir ce qu’elle voyait. Ils n’en crurent pas leurs yeux. Des dizaines d’esprits exploraient les recoins du palais avec autant d’enthousiasme que des enfants. Certains, semblables à des fées voletaient dans les recoins du plafond en jade blanc tandis que des espèces de blaireaux couraient entre leurs jambes avec une feuille sur la tête. Même les estampes et les sculptures alors immobiles semblèrent s’animer sous les caresses des esprits les entouraient de couleurs chatoyantes comme des arcs en ciel. L’air choqué et émerveillé de Severus et Rowena satisfirent Miyuki qui tenta de leur lâcher la main mais l’un comme l’autre ils y restèrent solidement accrochés sans même paraître s’en rendre compte. Aslinn éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de son amie et ils durent finirent le chemin ainsi. 

Ils arrivèrent devant une une grande statue en jade qui ressemblait étrangement à l’esprit qu’ils avaient vu sous le cerisier en fleurs, les yeux de la sculpture semblait tellement vivant que les deux anglais restèrent figés devant celle-ci. Juste à côté, une immense porte était sculptée de telle façon à ressembler à des renards bondissants tout autour de celle-ci. Aslinn fit pivoter le battant et les invita à entrer. Les dortoirs étaient découpés en plusieurs chambres normalement destinées à deux personnes mais, exceptionnellement, ils dormiraient à quatre. Ils allèrent chercher des futons supplémentaires dans un placard et montrèrent à leur nouveau camarade comment l’étendre sur les tatamis. 

_ Vous n’avez pas de lit ? S’étonna Rowena.

_ Bah si, fit Aslinn sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir. C’est nos lits.

_ On dirait juste des matelas…

_ Tu verras quand tu dormiras dedans, la rassura Miyuki. 

_ Les chambres sont mixtes? Questionna Severus en remarquant qu’elles ne lui avaient toujours pas indiqué la sienne.

_ Bien sûr, lui apprit la jeune fille aux cheveux d’ébènes. Le but de travailler à deux être de favoriser la coopération et l’esprit d’équipe. Si on est séparé comment nous pourrions faire? 

_ Mais… Un garçon et une fille? Insista Rowena aussi surprise que son camarade.

_ Et donc? Répliqua Aslinn. Parce que vous pensez qu’il y a que un garçon et une fille qui peuvent s’amuser ensemble?

Et sans plus attendre, elle se jeta sur Miyuki pour frotter sa joue contre la sienne avec un air pervers.

_ Aslinn, soupira la jeune fille visiblement habituée de ses déboires. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, nous sommes ici pour apprendre. Nous aurons bien le temps après les études.

_ Je n’ai pas envie d’attendre aussi longtemps, marmonna Rowena en déroulant son futon.

Miyuki ne fit aucun commentaire, elle avait été élevé dans l’optique d’un respect des espérances de ses parents pour elle et dans celles-ci, la dernière fois qu’elle avait vérifié, il n’y avait pas : avoir une relation amoureuse. Du côté de Aslinn… Elle aimait beaucoup trop faire des blagues pour trouver encore un peu de place pour autre chose dans son coeur. A part Miyuki… Mais c’était une toute petite place donc ça allait encore. La conversation fut close, en tout cas pour le moment, et ils se mirent tous au lit. Les deux anglais eurent du mal à s’habituer à la position étrange du futon, à ras du sol, et avaient l’impression qu’il manquait quelque chose. Rowena fini par trouver une position confortable mais elle n’avait pas envie de dormir. C’était la première fois qu’elle voyageait aussi loin de chez elle et elle avait encore beaucoup de questions pour ses deux nouveaux camarades si étranges.

_ Vous savez comment votre école a été fondée? Demanda la rouquine.

Il faisait sombre, ils distinguaient difficilement la présence des autres dans l’obscurité mais c’était une atmosphère qui leur donnait envie de de discuter toute la nuit. 

_ Il y a des légendes, répondit mystérieusement Miyuki.

_ Comme quoi ce seraient des esprits qui auraient fondé notre école, continua Aslinn sur le même ton.

_ Il serait même toujours là, quelque part.

_ Veillant sur la futur génération de sorciers.

_ A la recherche de la perle rare, acheva Miyu amusée.

_ De la perle rare? S’étonna Severus intrigué malgré lui par leur histoire à la fois farfelue mais aussi légèrement ensorcelante.

_ Il paraît que parfois, des élèves disparaissent, déclara Aslinn avec une voix incroyablement faite pour raconter ce genre d’histoires.

_ Où est-ce qu’ils vont ? Demanda Rowena en sentant une étrange sensation de peur.

_ Personne ne sait, reconnue Aslinn. 

_ Mais il y a une rumeur, ajouta Miyuki qui se prenait au jeu elle aussi.

_ Laquelle ? Les pressa Rowena qui buvait littéralement leurs paroles maintenant.

Miyuki ménaga son suspense jusqu’à ce que Aslinn lui assène un coup de coude bien senti pour lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas le moment de faire sa drama queen.  

_ Ce n’est qu’une rumeur… Mais il paraîtrait que les esprits enlèvent des étudiants pour s’en servir d’hôte, déclara-t-elle avec un ton de conspiratrice.

_ Mais pourquoi ils feraient ça ? Interrogea la rouquine surprise.

_ Personne n’en est jamais revenu pour nous le dire.

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les deux anglais se demandaient à quel point cette histoire était vraie ou non. Leurs cultures semblaient complètement différentes de la leur mais c’était tout de même un peu exagéré. 

_ Allez il est temps de dormir ! S’exclama Miyuki comme si elle ne venait pas de raconter une histoire terrifiante juste avant. Bonne nuit !

_ Oyasumi.

_ Good Night.

_ Bonne nuit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ainsi se passe la répartition à Mahoutokoro :3 je me suis basée sur ce que j'ai pu lire un peu partout et l'ai arrangé à ma sauce. Je voulais quelque chose d'un peu plus personnel qu'à Hogwarts et de plus... japonais ;)  
> Pour ceux que ça intéresse, voici le petit récap' que je me suis fais :
> 
> Kitsune : lien étroit avec les esprits, malicieux et paresseusement adorables  
> Tengu : très fort dans la plupart des domaines et fiers de leurs capacités avec une légère malignité  
> Okami : fidèle et courageux, légèrement doués avec les sortilèges de défenses  
> Oni : généralement agressifs dans leurs choix de compétences, excellents dans l’attaque  
> Kappa : encore plus malicieux que les kitsunes avec qui ils sont souvent en guerre pour savoir qui est le meilleur, sortilèges de soins innés  
> Ryû : très nobles et sages, facilité avec les éléments qui semblent leur obéir naturellement (généralement très bon au quidditch)


End file.
